super_boy_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Be Careful What You Drink For/Transcript
bare classroom with a teacher seated at a desk. A boy is doodling a picture of Batman kicking Superman. Silence except for the scratching of a pencil. The boy glances up, looks at the clock and sighs. He goes back to doodling. Mrs. Bellwood: That's enough, I think, for today, Spencer. boy looks up, a light spreading over his face Spencer: I can go? Mrs Bellwood: Mm hm. Just makes sure you don't do it again. Spencer: *nods, then skips out of the classroom* minutes later Zoe: Detention for smacking a duster at a teacher's face. Mr. Laker deserved it! It was pretty mean of her to keep you that long. Max: Uh-huh, uh-huh. You should've said something! Spencer: *shrugs* Whatever. Zoe: NO. Not whatever! You can't let these *tosses football* stupid teachers *catches it* do whatever they want with *kicks football* your life. *kicks it across the hall* football zooms through the hall, bounces against a wall, and zooms back towards the four of them. They all duck and it sails out the window, hitting somebody Connor: HEY! What loser through this monochromatic sphere?! Zoe: Uh-oh... [ theme ] Connor: Who. threw. this. BALL?! Max and Anne point at Zoe, who rolls her eyes Connor: YOU! I should've known... Zoe: Connor let's be reasonable here. It's the end of school, we're all tired, and- grabs Zoe by her T Shirt Anne: Stop! Why do you have to be such a bully? Spencer: Yeah man, It was an accident. Let us go or-or- Connor: *turns to Spencer* Or what, Jackson? Spencer: *mumbles something* Connor: *grabs him by the shirt* You think you're so smart, don't you? Spencer: No, I was just- Connor: Hate to break it to you, but you're nothing more than a wimp. Spencer: What? Connor: You heard me wimp. Now get lost. doesn't, he stands there glaring at him Spencer: FYI, Connor, I am not a wimp! Connor: Oh yeah? *leans closer* Prove it. [Spencer is still glaring, Max gulps, Anne looks interested while Zoe is spinning the ball on her finger Connor looks about the hallway and his eyes come to rest at the science lab] Connor: Hmm...Come here, Jackson *grabs Spencer*. You see that lab? It belongs to Dr. Mandrake *voice getting creepier* the well-known high school science teacher... Max: *whispering* People say he's one of those mad geniuses.. Zoe: *also whispering* They say he accomplishes creating any type of potion... Anne:*whispering* Truth potions, love potions, sleeping draught... Connor:*whispering* And all you gotta do is get in there, pick any chemical... Max:*whispering* And steal it... Connor: No. He has to drink it. scratching All: What? Connor: You heard me. He has to drink it. A beaker full. Of any weird lab chemical. Zoe: You're not serious. Connor: I'm very serious. Anne: You're insane! Connor: Maybe I am. Max: Well, he won't do it. Connor: That's cuz he's a wimp! Well, nice talking to you, see ya, tata. *walks away* stare after him Zoe: Well, glad that's ov- Spencer? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? taken off running after Connor. He screeches to a halt in front of him Spencer: I'll do it. Anne: He's KIDDING! Spencer: I'm not. Be quiet. Connor: Excellent. Well come on then. Chemicals won't drink themselves. Zoe:*looks at Max* That sounded weird on so many levels. pushes Spencer inside the lab and eggs him on, while Spencer starts to look unsure. He goes in anyway and stares around him and different colored liquids in containers. The other three look positively terrified at the door while Connor grins. Spencer, now looking confused, stares about him at different-colored liquids. He starts moving about the lab amidst scared whispers and his eyes come to rest on a flourescent green bubbly liquid placed at the center of a large table. Spencer approaches it while Max nearly bursts into tears Max: Why is he picking that? What's the matter with him? What if he dies? Zoe: Max be quiet Max: It's weird and bubbly and...green! Green chemicals are bad news! What if he turns into a mutant alien? Or DIES?! Zoe: Max shut up Max: Why did he pick that? Why couldn't he pick *points* THAT one? Zoe: Max that's water Max: *whispers* EXACTLY! this time Spencer had closed his hand around the beaker and is looking scared. He looks at the door and the three vigorously shake their heads, and Connor vigorously nods. Spencer stares at the beaker in his hand, looking scared to death. He lifts it to his mouth and drinks the entire beaker full. The chemical spreads all around his body, fills up his left hand, leg and the left side of his face completely and Spencer opens his eyes. They turn a glowing green for a moment, then return to normal. Max: *eyes shut* Is he-is he dead? Zoe: No. all run up to Spencer including Connor Anne: Do you feel sick? Spencer: No. Connor: Are you sure? Spencer: I feel fine. Connor: There's nothing wrong with you anywhere? *comically picks up and shakes him* Spencer: Put me down, I'm all right. looks disappointed while the other three look uncertain Connor: We-ell, okay then Jackson. Guess you do have some guts. Or you're just plain stupid. *walks away muttering something* skips out of the room. The other three follow Zoe: You didn't feel anything? Spencer: Well I felt a weird tingling sensation. But that was it. Anne: What if it has awful side effects? Spencer: None so far. Max: What even was that chemical? Spencer: *angry* Ugh, I don't know! Ask Dr. Mandrake if you're so interested! the first signs of his temper* Spencer walks out of the school leaving the other three in a hush, staring after him He walks all the way home and opens the door but something shoots out of his hand and makes a large burn mark down the middle of the front door. Spencer stares at it Spencer: What the--? Carrie (that's his mom): *pokes her head out of the door* Spence? What are you doing outside? What took you so long? Spencer: Mom, there's-- Carrie: *notices the mark* Where'd that come from? Was someone trying to set our house on fire? *laughs* Spencer: Uhm...*laughs weakly* Carrie: Come inside hurry, We're already at the table. Spencer: Mom, do you see anything different? Carrie: Well, yeah. I see Stanley finally managed to get a B in Math, I see it's raining outside in the middle of summer, and most of all, I see your dad's already laid the table! Now what do you think of that? Spencer: I meant me. Do you see anything different in me? Carrie: Oh, oh. Don't tell me, let me guess. Did you-did you grow a little? You grew about two centimetres didn't you? I knew it. I was just telling your dad the other day- walks in the dining room impatiently, looking confused. Stanley is sitting at the table Stanley: Where've you been? Spencer: *murmurs* Detention Carrie: What was that? Spencer: No, nothing giggles slightly and Spencer kicks at him under the table. He doesn't experience anything else while he's eating He later walks out of the dining room, goes up to his room and picks up a cricket bat. He swings it around for practice, and a fluorescent streak shoots out again and knocks down a vase Spencer is staring at it when Stanley pokes his head inside the door. Stanley: First detention, now this? Didn't mom tell you not to play cricket inside the house? Spencer: Shut up! The bat didn't do this, it--*looks at the vase* *mutters to himself* What did do this? looks at Stanley, then pushes him out of the room while he whines and protests. He then shuts the door with Stanley banging on it Spencer stares at his hands. The life lines on it seem to be glowing Spencer:*stares even more deeply* bright green laser beam shoots out hitting him in the face and knocking him over. Spencer groans while Stanley suddenly becomes silent with the banging Stanley: *muffled* What was that?! doesn't answer. He looks towards the door, then back at his hand. He points his hand at a window with the curtains pulled, and tries to shoot. At once the laser pops out again, burning the curtains and knocking over Canvas from the window-sill who meows furiously Spencer: *thinking* Guess it did have side effects... finally being able to get rid of that nosy Stanley (not unlike me, if I do say so myself), Spencer stares at the ceiling from his bed Spencer: *thinking* Did I seriously get super powers? I did not just get super powers *shoots a laser a again* Whoops, guess I did get super powers...*sits up*The heck am I supposed to do?? I don't even-- Stanley: *barges in like a motorcycle* Whatcha doin', Spencer? Man, you look like Socrates or something. Whatcha thinkin' about. Homework? Worried? Hey, what's the matter with you? ANSWER ME! Spencer: AGH! *knocks him down* accidentally hits Stanley with a laser while actually trying to knock him down, causing him to become unconscious on the ground. Stanley doesn't awaken, he stays still. Spencer, looking terrified, starts to shake him Spencer: Stanley? Stanley? Oh, please please wake up! becomes frantic when Stanley doesn't respond, but he suddenly opens his eyes and they show the same glow Spencer's had shown when he drank the chemical, except the color is weaker. He gets up and scratches his head. Spencer: AHHHHHH YOU'RE ALIVE! Stanley: What? Spencer: Nothing, never mind. How do you feel? Stanley: Uhhh...how should I feel? *chuckles nervously* Spencer: Erm, never mind. Go on scat. *pushes him out again* flops down on the bed again thinking when Stanley comes in yet again. Spencer is about to snap at him when he speaks Stanley: Spencer, what's this? *swipes hand sending out a green flame* Spencer: AGH! You got it too! Stanley: What is it? It's COOL! Spencer: Shut up, shut up! What do we do? Stanley, we're super powered! Stanley: We are? Like Batman? Spencer: We can't tell anyone, we can't tell anyone, they'll probably--Dr. Mandrake! Of course! He made the liquid, he can reverse it. Stanley-- is murmuring to himself and playing around with his lasers. He's already wrecked half the room Spencer: WHAT are you doing?! Stanley: *murmuring* Huh? What? Spencer: *drags him by the T shirt* Come HERE! We need to go to school. Stanley: Wait wait wait wait wait! I wanna see what else I can do. STOP DRAGGING ME YOU STUPID IMBECILIC--*cuts off* scene cuts to the school building. Spencer enters the lab yet again with Stanley muttering curses at him. Dr. Mandrake is looking for something and doesn't see him Spencer: Uhh, Dr. Mandrake? Dr. Mandrake: *whirls around* Oh. Hello there. May I help you? Spencer: Um, I'm Spencer Jackson. From the eighth grade. And I was wondering if you could help me with a little something *sees Stanley glaring* Us. Us with a little something. This is Stanley. Dr. Mandrake: *ruffles Stanley's hair* Of course, of course. Do you have a science question? Spencer: Not exactly. You know that beaker of weird green liquid that was here this morning? On that table? *points* pause Dr. Mandrake: You know something about that? Spencer: *stammering* Well, I was kinda the cause of its disappearance... Dr. Mandrake: *grabs him* What do you mean? Spencer:*deep breath* I-I drank it. Dr. Mandrake: *whispers* You did what? Spencer: I'm sorry! But it wasn't my fault! We-ell maybe it was but... Dr. Mandrake: You don't understand! The chemical was not complete! I still don't know exactly what it is, or how it works, or what the antidote is! Stanley: *whines a little* Spencer: You mean we have to stay like this forever!? Dr. Mandrake: Stay like what, exactly? demonstrates Dr. Mandrake: Oh dear Lord...Spencer, those are laser beams. You have laser powers now. They are most probably in your eyes too... Spencer: WHAT? Dr. Mandrake: Now keep calm. There is no antidote currently and...what made you drink that darn liquid? Spencer: *sighs* I guess it was just my ego... Dr. Mandrake:*sighs* I'm sorry Spencer, but you have to get the better of your ego. I will try to help you. I will see what I can do...Until then,-- Spencer: I'm stuck with this. Dr. Mandrake: You know, you could utilize it in some way... Spencer: Huh? Dr. Mandrake: Er, no, nothing. Wait, why did you bring this little boy again? Who is he? Spencer: Erm... shoots at the ceiling Spencer: *quickly* He's my brother, and I accidentally hit him with one of those *looks up* things. Dr. Mandrake: He could have died! Spencer: I know! He became unconscious for a while and-- Dr. Mandrake: He became unconscious?! Spencer: Well, yes and--when he woke up he had them too. Dr. Mandrake: Oh, why do I have to experiment with these things? What with students like you and-- Spencer: Dr, I'm really sorry. I won't bother you anymore. I see nothing can be done. *grabs Stanley* Come on, Stanley. Stanley: We'll be like this forever? Spencer: Guess so. Dr. Mandrake: Hey wait. turn around Dr. Mandrake: You might want to put to mind what I said...about utilizing. And uh *pause* just remind me to keep my lab door locked at all times. Spencer: Sure. But what do you mean by-- slams shut Spencer: Well, that's that... cuts to their house Stanley: Spencer? Spencer: What? Stanley: Are we gonna utilize this? Spencer: I don't know. Stanley: Spencer? Spencer: What? Stanley: What does utilize mean? Spencer: *clicks in exasperation* shoots about with the laser while Spencer is deep in thought. Stanley hits one close to Canvas who was asleep on the ground. He leaps off meowing furiously and jumps on Spencer's lap. Spencer strokes him, still thinking Spencer: Hey Stanley. Stanley: *holding a burnt pillow* Yeah? Spencer: Why don't we utilize this? Stanley: I don't know what it means. Spencer: I mean, why don't we make use of it? We have super powers. Something every kid dreams of. We can help others. Make the place, a better place. And we can start here. At Maple Valley. It'll be like being--*stares out the window* superheroes. Stanley: *walks up next to him* Like Batman? Spencer: You and your Batman. Stanley: Well, you like him too! I saw that stupid drawing you made of him kicking Superman. Spencer: *laughs* Yeah. Like Batman. Stanley: Okay. Where do we start? Spencer: *remembering Dr. Mandrake* We start where it all began. walks out of the room. Stanley follows. Canvas looks after them, then yawns. He shuts his eyes, and goes back to sleep. The scene lifts out of the window, out of their room, and a slight view of the street can be seen with Stanley faintly shouting "Wait for me!". Two red and black birds flutter across the sky. and the scene fades to black Category:Transcripts